Criminal
by dammitderavin
Summary: Allison Cameron's entire life will be ultimately flipped when a strange new man, Britt Pollok enters her life.


I slowly paced back and forth in the emergency room. No one was seriously hurt, every single patient was stable, but god did I wish someone would come in. It was probably the first time I've actually wanted someone to get injured. You'd think that Ocean Beach would be action packed, right? God no. San Diego had to have been the least exciting place on the planet.

Until _he _came in.

The nurses busted him through the door and I got a good look at his face. He was pale; the only marks of color on his face were the streams of red blood running down his temple. Part of his chestnut curls were wet with blood, along with his lips and nose. He looked about 25, maybe more, but I really didn't care.

"What happened?" I asked a nurse, Emma I think was her name.

"Someone beat the shit out of him. Two more minutes he would've been a goner." She said while hooking him up to an IV.

_Thank God. Finally something to pour myself into._ I got straight to work, wasting no time at all to examine him. I started zoning into him with nothing else to, I almost didn't even even notice when he woke up.

"What happened?" He wasted no time with greetings. I jumped and looked at him. Without half his face covered in blood, he wasn't bad looking. His chocolate eyes stared intently into mine.

"You-Uh-Something-Someone hurt you…" _Wow._ I mentally called myself an idiot and went back to looking at his foot, I was positive it was fractured.

"Oh. I'm Britt by the way, Britt Pollock." He flashed me a small smile and began fiddling with his IV.

"I'm Dr. Cameron, and I'm really sorry this happened to you." I gave him a sincere smile; patients are usually immensely worried when they realize they're in some way injured.

"Hey you can't win 'em all, right? Doesn't matter anyway, I'm pretty sure this is the most exciting thing that happened to Ocean Beach since sliced bread." He didn't seem to care about his concussion, or his broken rib, or his fractured foot.

"You getting into a fight?" _Why was he even in a fight?_

"Well ya, but the story behind it," He chuckled at my confusion, "The guy who beat the shit outta me was a loose murderer. My partner Hank and I were in the same diner as him and recognized him. Of course then we didn't know he was like a real life Hulk." Britt was proud of himself.

"Your partner-"I started but was quickly interrupted by his frantic words.

"Work partner! Were private investigators!" _Hah. He thought I thought he was gay._

I laughed a bit and continued, "Did you guys end up catching him?"

"Does it look like I did?" He said slyly, jesting his arms in the air.

"So you're telling me there's a murderer walking around Ocean Beach!" _What a great way to start off my week._

"Don't worry about him! I've got this." He said confidently and started to rise from his bed.

"Oh no you don't," I gently pushed him back down on the bed. "You don't have anything for a while Britt, you're seriously injured." My smile turned into a sincere, motherly kind of look.

He groaned, "Then when can I?" He pouted like a puppy and sat back on his pillows.

"One month." It was early, maybe too early, but I definitely wanted a killer off of the streets.

He groaned louder like an insistent child that wanted dessert before dinner.

"Would you rather die?" He gave me a more understanding look this time.

"Fine. Are you gonna stay as my doctor?" He asked.

"Yes." I wrote results of his medical health on a clipboard.

"Good." He smiled at me.

"Just promise me you're going to think before you get in a fist fight with a replica of the Hulk next time." I teased him.

"Promise!" He yelled as I walked off. _What a lug._

As more thoughts murders and patients clouded my mind, two large men burst through the door.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Is Britt Pollock here?" One asked.

"Yes but you can't-"

"Step aside mam." The other man tried nudging me aside but I stood my ground.

"Why?"

"Britt Pollock shouldn't be here,"

"Oh really, and why is that?" I asked.

"He's _criminally insane_. He should be in an insane asylum before he hurts someone. The man he beat at the diner was an innocent bystander. He's crazy mam. "

My breath hitched at the thought of the man with the chestnut curls being capable of such evil.

"Come back in a week. He's in intensive care." The men nodded, and then let themselves out.

_Britt Pollock. Criminally insane._

_This should be fun._


End file.
